Daikaiju Galaxy: GO-Battlers
Daikaiju Galaxy: GO-Battlers & Pirateger vs. Smile & Heartcatch Pretty Cure (大怪獣ギャラクシー：GO-バトラーズ＆パイレジャー対スマイル＆ハートキャッチプリキュア, Daikaijū Gyarakushī: Gōbatorāzu to Pairejā tai Sumairu & Hātokyatchi Purikyua) is the first GENERATION crossover of Kaiju Sentai, Super Sentai and Pretty Cure. This is very first movie was special event after between of two episodes. The main characters are Dillain, Rei, Masato Jin, Lilys and newly arrival woman named Cure Moonlight. Since the Sentai vs. Cure, this makes first appearance was Legend Sentai's rival Kaiju Sentai is Accel-R and his partner Accelidon. Synopsis Furai Pirate narrates about Pirateger, GO-Battlers and Capsule Beasts defeating the last enemy. He started with Precure World wheres Silversaurus and Rubagon went. Unfortunately, Yogoshimacritein begins to invade Precure World and activates the fallen servants. When the five Smile Precures arrived, but he stoles the Cure powers and become an evil Sentai Ranger. When their powers was gone, the Smile Precure won't save the Precure World, but the extra powers to defeat him. Meanwhile at Drago Carrier in outer space, Dillain, Rei, Masato and Lilys arrived to Birth World to see many kinds of different place except the world is changed by placed. As the Drago Carrier's alarm goes off, the dark cloud coming to the Birth World, but soon reviving Carbona, Drillzer and Flytrapper. Dillain summoned Indrago, Eleking and Gigasboxer to beat them, but they overwhelming the kaijus. However, the strange mysterious girl with purple magicial power burst Flytrapper into roasted pieces. That named was Yuri Tsukikage one of the Heartcatch Pretty Cure and knows Dillain's name the son of Samuel and Eureka. Remembering the past of after Pirateger and GO-Battlers and knows the new Suite, Heartcatch and Smile beginning training process. After defeats three revived villain, Goku warning to the members the Smile Precures was lost their power because the evil Yogoshimacritein plan to transformed into something evil Sentai Ranger. However, Freeza and the four Ginyu Force returned when revived by Yogoshimacritein. Dillain summoning Indrago, Eleking and Gigasboxer again to against the Ginyu Force and Freeza. As the three monsters kills the Ginyu Force, Freeza end up fused with four spirits into an fusion monsterous form Freimera. But he now destroyed by Super Indrago's Infernal Eruption and five of them sent to Hell again. As blewing up Freeza's Army, Dillain finds out and used Gigasboxer to track the another army to Samuel clan. Characters Kaiju Sentai Main Characters *Dillain Joo *Rei *Masato Jin *Lilys *Indrago/Super Indrago/Kazen Indrago/Kazen Indrago Cure Mode *Eleking *GigasBoxer Secondary Characters *Samuel Joo *Eureka *Cheren *Anjangna *Langley *Kaito Daimon *Goku *Vegeta *Old Kai *Kibito Kai Allies *Shadow the Knight *Eustace *Dr. Mikoto *Kirei *Ryusin *Accel-R Super Sentai GO-Battlers *Miru Benson *Burn Nagumo *Gazel Suzuno *Yuu Amano Pirategers *Gangtuji *Noodles *Rokai Esumi *Hayate Kosaka Allies *Sosuke Esumi *Akina Miyazawa *Freddy Benson *Fabia Sheen *Furai Pirate *Ren Kosaka *Shigure Takashima *Captain Sardines *Sari *Meridy Smile Pretty Cure *Hoshizora Miyuki *Hino Akane *Kise Yayoi *Midorikawa Nao *Aoki Reika Heartcatch Pretty Cure Main Character *Tsukikage Yuri Secondary Characters *Hanasaki Tsubomi *Kurumi Erika *Myoudouin Itsuki Antagonists *Crime Minister Yogoshimacritein/Dark Yogoshiranger (using Samuel's Copyed D-Medals and Precure Powers) **The Four Ministers ***Sadako ***Clive ***K'nuckles of Fallen Messiah ***Amchel *Revived Villains **Freeza Army ***Freeza/Freimera ****Recoome ****Jeice ****Burter ****Guldo ***Cell Army ****Cell ****Cell jr. ***King Cold Army ****King Cold ****Cooler ****Dodoria ****Zarbon ***Lord Slug Army ****Lord Slug ****Commander Zeeun ****Angila ****Wings ****Medamatcha ***Turles Army ****Turles ****Amond ****Cacao ****Daiz ****Raisin ****Lakasei Triva *This is the first time when two Sentai and two Pretty Cure. However, the Sentai and Cures joins together as poses like team-up Sentai vs. Cure. *Indrago used his five Kazen Keys as following. *This is the first time when Yogoshimacritein turned into the new form an evil Sentai Ranger and used D-Medals and Cure powers.